The Crown
by Drarryientor
Summary: Tidak berbeda dari pernikahan orang biasa yang akan dilanda masalah, pernikahan pasangan Raja dan Pangeran akan selalu dilanda masalah, entah masalah internal atau pengaruh politik negara yang ikut campur dalam mahligai mereka. Keberhasilan mereka dalam mendayung mahligai hingga sampai pada lautan tak bertepi bergantung sepenuhnya dari cara mereka dalam menangani masalah.


Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari serial TV Netflix yang judulnya, the Crown.

Kelopak tempat sepasang netra biru laut Naruto bersembunyi terbuka sendirinya ketika suara langkah Kaki Sasuke memecah keheningan malam yang gelap di lorong pembatas antara kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke. Selaku seorang Raja dari Monarki Britania Raya, Naruto dan Sasuke harus memiliki kamar yang terpisah sebagai salah satu resep pelanggeng pernikahan kerajaan.

Sekarang suara pintu yang perlahan terbuka menyelinap ke lorong - lorong di telinga Naruto . seperti malam - malam sebelumnya.

"Naruto?" Suara baritone memanggilnya dengan halus diabaikannya.

Naruto ingin seperti malam - malam sebelumnya ketika sang suami memanggilnya dia akan tetap berpura - pura tidur dan tidak merespon panggilan Sasuke sedikitpun, hanya tetap menutup mata yang membendung air mata.

Tapi, ada sisi di dalam dirinya yang seakan memberontak untuk bangun dan segera melihat Sasuke tepat di mata kelam malam yang memikat omega seantero negeri ketika dia membuka pintu berukir nama mereka berdua perlahan setiap malam dan untuk malam ini dorongan itu semakin membengkak hingga ia menyerah untuk memaksanya agar tetap di sisi lain dirinya.

"Jangan berlaku seakan semua baik - baik saja, Naru." Perkataan terakhir yang ia dengar dari suaminya sebelum tanpa kehendaknya Sasuke melangkah dan pergi meninggalkan Istana.

Sungguh, dia sangat benci hanya memandang Sasuke dari belakang dan dam - diam meminta saran dari orang lain untuk menangani semua masalah sendiri. Termasuk pernikahan mereka berdua yang seakan - memang - ia paksakan agar menjadi salah satu bagian barometer keberhasilan Kerajaan. Dan faktanya adalah dia sangat menyesal selalu melakukan hal itu.

Tapi, di waktu bersaman pula, dia dan Sasuke tidak pernah bisa setuju dalam banyak hal, bahkan sering kali mereka bertengkar seakan mereka adalah dua kepala negara yang berbeda blok. Bagaimanapun ia berdosa kalau tidak mengakui bahwa perbedaan terjadi karena Sasuke adalah tipikal pemberotak atau bisa dikata dia adalah sang elang yang harusnya terbang bebas di langit biru... sedang dirinya adalah Marionette.

Dari hari dia menikah dengan seorang pria tampan, asia, memesona dari Kekaisaran Jepang, Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa pernikahan mereka akan dilanda banyak masalah. Semua bahkan baik - baik saja, Sasuke berhasil menjadi pria alpha idamannya yang terwujud ke dunia nyata, menjadi suami yang baik dan ayah yang sempurna setelah ia melahirkan anak - anaknya. Semua baik, sangat sempurna untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah rumah tangga di atas muka bumi yang dibelenggu realitas... sampai ia akhirnya mejabat sebagai Raja Britania Raya.

Seringkali ia berpikir bahwa ini semua salah suaminya karena tidak bisa mengembangkan dirinya sendiri selama bertahun - tahun di dalam Monarki karena terjerembab di masa lalu dan patriarkinya selaku pemegang garis keturunan murni kekaisaran terkuat di Asia. Atau ini karena mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang terpaksa memosisikan diri mereka seabgai penguasa tertinggi Britania Raya lebih cepat daripada yang dipirkirkan sebelumnya.

Napasnya bertahan di tenggorokan ketika ia meutar posisi tidurnya mengarah ke nakas dan mengulur tangannya menyalakan lampu di atasnya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri di koridor melangkah perlahan mendekat dan mendorong daun pintu kamar Naruto lalu menabrakkan netra kelam malamnya ke netra biru laut dalam Naruto, kelereng yang selalu menenangkan setiap hati jika memandangnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya, membunuh kegugupan yang sedari tadi bersarang di dalam dirinya.

"Apakah kau minum?" Naruto bertanya selepas sang suami melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan Naruto segera menatap suaminya dan mengangkat satu alis sebagai jawaban temporer.

"No, I'm Not" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kembali kita bertengkar?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai berukir di wajahnya.

"Tentu tidak!" Kali ini Sasuke cepat - cepat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Lovely" Imbuh Naruto menarik selimutnya.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri di hadapan ranjang kayu ulin Naruto meangkah sembari menanggalkan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di punggung kursi baca Naruto dan duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Dan bagaimana dengan pertemuanmu dengan dewan tadi?" Naruto bertanya, menautkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Apakah mereka bersedia menerima saran dari Kakashi untuk menerbangkanmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai perwakilanku di Olympic Opening?".

Seringai perlahan terukir di wajah putih Sasuke sebelum menjawab Naruto dengan suara beratnya yang direndahkan, "Fine and yes, obviously" dan dia berdiri lalu menggulung lengan kemejana hingga batas siku dan membuka dasinya juga kancing teratas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Awalhnya ia ingn kembali duduk di sofa samping ranjang sang suami sebelum tiba - tiba Naruto menggeser posisinya sehingga menciptakan ruang untuk Sasuke duduk di ranjang kong sizenya. Sasuke menatap omeganya dengan alis terangkat sebelum si surai emasnya mengangguk sebagai isyarat agar ia segera duduk di sana.

Kelereng Naruto memicing ketika dia melihat Sasuke tidak segera duduk tapi malah tetap berdiri sembari meneruskan kembali kegiatan membuka kemeja putihnya sehingga pahatan enam kotak sempurna dan dada bidang yang tercetak di sana terekspor sempurna yang otomatis menciptakan rona merah di wajah Naruto. Kembali bibir tipis Sasuke melengkung ke satu arah ketika matanya berhasil menangkap penampakan rona merah penghias wajah tan suami manisnya itu.

"But, you know me so well, Naruto. I don't wanna go, lke i said before, i don't want to be away from you and our children that long... " Tutur Sasuke ketika dia sudah duduk di ranjang bersama dengan Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Suaranya sekana tercekat ketika dia menuturkan semua kata - katanya tadi.

"I meant that".

Ketika kalimat demi kalimat yang dituturkan Sasuke kembali menyelinap di lorong gelap telinga Naruto, dia suka mendengar penuturan suaminya. Walau ada bagusnya menempatkan Sasuke di tugas sebagai perwakilan dirinya sehingga ia dapat mengenalkan dirinya pada publik dan beberapa negara pesemakmuran Britania. Tapi, tidak dapat ia tolak sama sekali kalau menjauhkan Sasuke dengannya selama hampir tiga bulan lamanya adalah sebuah racun baginya, karena jauh di lubuk hati Sang Monark dia benar - benar ingin Sasuke tetap di sampingnya setiap saat.

"Kau pergi ke pertemuan lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikan - i'ts quite late, now" Ujar Naruto, berusaha menepis semua pemikirannya tadi, "Where have you been?".

"I attended to the meeting, then I stopped by to see Itachi. We had a dinner, then I came home a couple of hours ago. Aku tidak langsung menemuimu, aku pergi ke kamar anak anak untuk menatap wajah tenang mereka ketika tertidur di malam sunyi ini - " Kembali ia menggantung kalimatnya ketika dia beranjak dari ranjang dan menaggalkan kemeja yang ia kenakan sehingga sekarang dia telanjang dada dan dengan hanya celana bahan yang melekat di kak jenjangnya ia kembali ke ranjang tempat Naruto yang kembali merona.

" - I do that when I need to gather my thoughts ... when I have something serious to think about -".

Wajah Naruto perlahan melemas dan disusul dengan seulas senyum simpul yang terpatri di wajah manisnya, lalu tangannya telulur untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang bebas.

Ketika kulit halusnya bersentuhan dengan kulit berbulu Sasuke, Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti berbicara dan menoleh ke arahnya. Netra mereka bertemu saat itu juga.

Untuk beberapa saat setelah Sasuke diam menatap kelereng indah suaminya akhirnya ia memutuskan menarik Naruto mendekat dan mencium punggung tangan Naruto sembari menatap mata Naruto di tengah cahya lamput tidur yang remang - remang.

"What's on your mind?" Dia bertanya dengan suara berbisik, sorot matanya perlahan memilu menyusul suaranya yang merayap ke gendang telinya sang suami.

Seringai senang terukir kembali di wajah putih Sasuke ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia mengembalikan tangan Naruto ke posisi semula selepas pertanyaan Naruto melayang padanya.

Saat ini dia benar - benar berbicara pada Naruto Namikaze Windsor, bukan seorang King of England, hanya Narutonya.

Dan sesaat berikutnya suasana kamar yang tadinya dingin karena cuaca hujan yang menyelimuti kota London sekarang menjadi hangat, sangat hangat. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak terjadi.karena itu Sasuke tidak berhenti mematri senyum teduh di wajahnya.

Ia masih bungkam ketika perlahan membawa tangannya dan Naruto ke dada telanjangnya, mengajak pasangan sehidup - sematinya merasakan detakan jantungnya yang agak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Yesterday evening, before dinner, when you put me in my place and called me out, telling me that I was the only man you have ever loved and dared me to look you in the eyes and say the same... that was... brave" Suara Sasuke memelan dan merendah karena malu di ujung kalimat "dan aku harusnya membalasmu saat itu juga" imbuhnya.

Sejujurnya Naruto sekarang bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri sangking cepatnya detakan itu di dalam sana, tapi ia masih berusaha menetralkan pikirannya dan tetap mengenakan topeng Windsor yang diajarkan ayahnya dulu.

Kembali Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku sudah memikirkan semua persoalan ini dan menenangkan pikiranku tadi, dan aku sudah memutuskan harusnya aku menjawab tantangan darimu itu" Ujar Sasuke dengan napas yang tercekat di tenggorokan, " Seharusnya kemarin aku menjawabmu, bukan malah membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku tanpa sedikitpun kata keluar dari mulutku" Imbuh Sasuke sebelum ia membuang napas dan kembal berujar seraya meraih satu tanga Naruto yang bebas dan menggenggamnya erat, "So, as your husband and alpha, I'm looking you in the eyes, now, and telling you that you are not the only man and omega I have ever had, Naruto. As a young man, I had others - all rumors are true - not many, but there were others. And I admit that many times my eyes may still stray ... but ...".

Naruto menutup mata birunya, bersembunyi di balik kelopak tan selepas Sasuke berhenti berbicara sesaat dan kembali berbicara sebelum Naruto kembali membuka netra dan merespon penuturan Sasuke. "But, You know that I already fell in with you, Naru,. i am in love with you. Truth be told, you are the only person I have ever had in my live who ever truly loved me, unabashedly and unconditionally. You loved me as the real I am, as Uchiha Holstein Sasuke the exiled Prince of Japanese Empire, Greece, and Germany.

Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas topeng Windsor yang menjadi tempat persembunyian segudang emosi Naruto perlahan terlepas dan tergelincirnya sebutir mutiara dari kelopak mata yang masih menutup netra indah itu adalah tanda tumbangnya topeng abadi penutup wajah manis suaminya.

Ketika tidak ada balasan dari Naruto, Sasuke kembali berujar, "Sehari sebelum pernikahan kita, ketika aku menandatangani perjanjian yang kutahu akan menanggalkankan semua jabatanku dan juga hidupku yang dulu, aku tahu itu adalah harga yang harus kubayar untuk memilikimu, Naruto" Suara Sasuke benar - benar rendah kali ini. Perlahan ia membawa tangannya yang bebas untuk mengelus punggung kecil Naruto yang masih setia menutup mata. "Aku ingin kau tahu, that I meant that with all my heart and despite out tempers, despite my ego, despite everything we have ever through these last ten years, I still believe it".

Sasuke menyekat air mata yang mengalir dari mata sang suami dan akhirnya netra damaannya kembali keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia sambut penglihatan Naruto dengan seringai menawan miliknya.

"Harusnya aku mempercayai semua yang kau bilang dahulu, ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau dan Gaara hanyalah teman dan tidak lebih -".

"Yes" Naruto tiba - tiba memotong perkataan Sasuke, "You should have" imbuhnya.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Sasuke menanggapinya seraya menghembus napasnya, "I shouldn't have been so hard on you about your duty. Seharusnya aku juga tidak banyak mengkritisimu dan kebijakanmu tentang Kyuubi dan tunangannya itu, aku hanya termakan ego dan juga rasa takut, seharusnya aku -".

"Fear?" Naruto mengitrupsi, matanya memancarkan sorot ingin segenggam penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Do you remember when we first meet?"

Naruto mengnagguk dengan seukir senyum simpul bertengger di wajah halusnya.

"I do too" Imbuh Sasuke dengan senyum balasan pada Naruto, "Dan yang paling aku ingat adalah senyumanmu" Ujarnya seraya menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto, "You only thirteen then, but when your father introduce us at the Windsor castel and you took my hand with these smile and the twinkling eyes, I remember thinking, 'what glorious thing?'".

Mata Sasuke sekarang bergulir ke genggaman tangannya, "Dan saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa sebagian dari hatiku jatuh padamu, darling".

Untuk beberapa saat ke depan ia akhirnya menggulir kembali matanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan netra suaminya, "Dan sebulan setelahnya aku meminta restu serta pemberkatan dari ayahmu dan dia merestui hubungan ini dan kita bertunagan sebulan setelahnya untuk satu tahun ke depan. When that time I think that I already felling for you again and again".

"Sasuke..." Suara Naruto kembali terdengar berbisik padanya, ia tersipu dan mabuk akan setiap kata yang dirangkai Sasuke sedemikian rupa dan sesaat berikutnya Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruo hingga bahu mereka menempel, "And the day I proposed and you agree to be my husband and my beloved omega - another piece. The day we were married - another piece. When you became the mother of my son and daughter two more of my heart ended with you".

Setelah akhirnya keduanya cukup dekat samapi Sasuke bisa mencium bau khas parfum dan krim malam Naruto ia berbisik halus, "Dan bahkan sampai sekarang, setiap harinya ada saja momen di mana setiap potongan - potongan hati ini selalu terbang padamu sedikit demi sedikit. I just afraid it's unavoidable".

Naruto memutuskan untuk membaringkan diri di bawah tatapan memikat Sasuke. Mendengar setiap curahan hati Sasukedengan seksama.

"Dan ketika aku melihatmu dengan Gaara aku seketika merasa sangat takut" lanjut Sasuke. Menggulirkan tatapannya untuk bertemu pandang dengan safir suaminya di remang - remang malam, "I was wrong to do so. But I think I was just afraid to loosing you".

Terdapat selang yang cukup lama ketika Sasuke selesai berujar dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, ia menarik dagu Naruto agar pandangan mereka bisa bertemu kembali setelah Naruto untuk beberapa saat menunduk malu.

"Orang - orang berkata, yah kau tahu. Aku adalah orang yang tidak memiliki hati. Heartless".

"I wouldn't say heartless" Naruto kembali berujar, "Perhaps, Cheeky and outspoken".

"Yes, yes!" Sasuke menanggapinya dengan setengah hati, melahirkan kekehan di wajah manis sang suai, pun ia juga ikut terkekeh sejenak sebelum kembali merubah wajahnya menjadi datar dan kembali bertutur, "Tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut saat ini. But, when I first heard that, i thought to myself 'How can that possibly be true? When my Beloved Omega has collected all the pieces of mine and keeping it safe just for me?'". Setelahnya wajah Sasuke yang tadi menegang perlahan melunak mimiknya dan kembali mematri seringai di wajah tamapn itu, "So, that's why I can't lose you, Naru, because I would surely die - I would surely die without my heart".

Napas Naruto seakan terperangkap di tenggorokannya bersama dengan ratusan kata yang bisa keluar dari sana. Dia benar - benar tidak bisa berkata - kata sekarang.

Mereka berdua berttaapan dalam denting masa yang cukup lama, hingga Sasuke kembali berujar, "Ada suatu hal yang tidak pernah kuberitahu kepadamu. Sesuatu hal yang sampai saat ini masih menghantui lorong - lorong pikiranku..."

"what is it?" Naruto bertanya dalam keheningan.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menjawab, "Tidak lama sebelum sepeninggalan Raja Minato, Ayahmu, ia membawaku untuk berburu sesuai dengan saranmu kami berburu bersama hari itu...".

"Aku ingat itu" Naruto menjadikan senyumnya menjadi pilu ketika Sasuke mengingatkannya pada sosok Minato yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sebelum kami pulang, ia menahanku dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya. That I was giving up my career, yes, but no greater of patriotism, loyalty or love that standing at your side when the time came. I told him that I was understood what he was saying before. Aku masih mengingat jelas apa yang dia katakan setelahnya, ia berkata padaku,'Do you boy?' dia kembali bertanya setelahnya, 'Do you really?'".

Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menunduk dalam malu yang menyelimuti dirinya, "I told him I did..." Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya sebelum menutup kedua netra hitamnya, "Tapi nampaknya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ia katakan saat itu".

"Sasu?"

Suara Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk menoleh ke arah suami kecilnya, tak disangka setelah ia menoleh, Naruto segera menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir pucat milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang di saat pertama merasa terkejut segera memegang alur permainan dan menguasai setiap bagian dari bibir tebal Naruto serta mengabsen deretan gigi putih di dalamnya, dia juga mengajak Naruto betarung lidah bersama.

Setelah mereka selesa berciuman dan menciptakan jarak, Sasuke kembali menutup matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang bergejolak. Sampai Naruto berujar memecah hening. "Nether of us could have known what we were in for..."

"I do, tapi aku malah seperti menjadi brengsek yang selalu mengacaukan segala hal" Ujar Sasuke membuka matanya. "Sometimes, though, I just can't help it".

"I know" Naruto menanggapi seraya menatap netra suaminya,"Dan karena itu aku terkadang berbalik membencimu, tapi di lain bagian di hatiku aku juga tetap mencintaimu karena semua hal yang kau lakukan itu. Aku tahu bahwa tidak akan ada seorang atau sesuatupun yang dapat membuatku menjadi sepemikiran denganmu, tapi aku berharap kau akan sering menjadi sekutuku daripada menjadi musuhku dalam berbagai topik".

"Aku tidak akan mampu menjadikan kau sebagai musuhku, naru, tidak secara harfiah. For the rest of our lives, we may have fight, disagree, and I may challenge you, but I will always love you, and I will never leave you...".

"Actually, I hear that you are leaving on a three month tour" Tanggapan Naruto dengan kekehan di akhirnya, ia berusaha menghapus suasana aneh yang menyelimuti mereka berdua dari tadi. Sejujurnya hatinya dari tadi benar - benar tidak bisa diam, bahkan untuk memelankan kecepatan detakan di dalam sana seperti sebuah hal yang tidak akan mampu ia lakukan setelah ia mendengar semua kalimat yang keluar dari cela mulut Sasuke.

"You know what I mean!" Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang bersuara, ia menjawab tanggapan Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat jengkel. Sekejap kemudian jidat mereka sudah bertemu.

Setelah beberapa detik mereka terperangkap dalam netra pasangan masing - masing, Naruto kembali menjawab perkataan suaminya.

"I do" ujar Naruto perlahan.

"Always..." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Always?" Tanya Naruto.

"Always." Jawab Sasuke dengan mengulang kata yang baru saja ia utarakan. Tapi, bagi Naruto kata tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Kata Naruto, dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa besar ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil posisi duduk di atas perut telanjang Sasuke. "Maukah kakanda tinggal denganku untuk malam ini? Justt stop talking and love me now?".

"Well" Seringai mesum terpatri indah di wajah menawan Sasuke. "I'll gone for three months...".

Naruto ikut mematri seringai yang tidak lagi polos di wajah tannya ketika Sasuke mendorong tubuh kecilnya dan membalik keadaan di antara mereka. Ia mencium singkat bibir seksi Naruto.

"Easy, Commander Uchiha Holstein" Naruto terkekeh, "Kau harus menyimpan tenagamu untuk berpetualan keliling dunia".

"Oh, jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia. Malam ini kau yang akan melakukan segalanya" Sasuke menaikkan satu alis hitamnya, "You are the King after all".

Dan tidak lebih dari sedetik setelah suara berat Sasuke melesat ke telinga Naruto, ia mendorong sang suami untuk berbaring dan menduduki bagian selangkangan Sasuke yang nampak mulai menggembung.

"You are my mysterious man..." Tertawalah Naruto sebelum ia mencium bibir pucat Sasuke dan merangkaplah tangan Sasuke menyibak baju tidur Naruto.

Mohon divote yah

Terimakasih.


End file.
